


Happy Birthday, Harry

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: This is a birthday present for luzkun. She didn’t TELL anyone her birthday was coming up; else this would have been far more substantial, and quite probably not as dark. Sorry Luz. This was the plot bunny that bit. So. Without further ado, I give you:





	Happy Birthday, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The distant song of sirens, and the warm wetness between his fingers seem wrong on this blue unclouded day.  
  
Above them, the chirping of birdsong, and a dark pall drifts across the bright disc of the sun. Below them, creatures burrow through the uncharted dirt and the grass weeps red in sorrow.  
  
Somehow, the other man feels that if he could only press hard enough, he could press the life-giving redness back, the colour back into the pale cheeks, the breath into the slight chest.  
  
He entwines his fingers with Harry’s and shivers in the warmth of the July afternoon.  
  
Fin.


End file.
